


Will We Ever Know?

by KatieStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieStylinson/pseuds/KatieStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't be doing this. If they ever catch us, we're both dead. But you're desperate and I'm beginning to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will We Ever Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my mobile and it's now 4am so I haven't checked it through. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes :)

He grasps my head, tangling my hair in his fingers and positions me between his legs. His length exposed and hard, curving towards his tummy, begging for attention. Precome smearing his laurels. Getting himself dirty, all because of me. 

I feel him tug lightly, telling me to do it. Telling me that tonight there will be no games. No teasing. No, tonight was about getting him off. Enough games had been played. Usually the rules bending everytime, in my favour of course. Nothing too dangerous, but just enough to get his pressure rising. His blood pumping just that little bit more, feeding the passion with thrill and unknowing. Burning him up on the edge of unbearable, past the point of coherency and thoughts. Reducing him to feeling and writhing. So close to making him want me to stop, but never close enough that he actually will. 

I lick my palm and grasp his cock. I start sliding up and down his length, twisting slightly, just how he likes it. I feel the shiver that goes through his body. On any other occaision I would use this to my advantage, but like I said, no games tonight. 

I bring my lips closer, my breath ghosting the tip. I can feel him squirming in anticipation. If we didn't focus so much on the game, I'd get to enjoy moments like this more often. He may be the dominant one, the one in charge of me, but I will always have this power. They can't take this from me. The anticipation of my mouth gets to him everytime. The heat, the slickness, the way work him, paying extra attention to his vein that reaches from base to head. Everything I do makes me special to him. 

We don't discuss it, but we know this is different. We know how rare it is. Something so pure in our polluted worlds. Our own personal flame, flickering in the damp dungeons that is our lives. Speaking about it would only stain its beauty. Why bring this beauty to the attention of an ugly world? The world would only become jealous and destroy it. No. I will protect this. Nothing is worth risking it. Had our situation been different, it would have been allowed to flourish and shine. But this is our lives now. We chose these lives. There's nothing to be done now. I'm just grateful we have these moments at least. Hidden and private, just for ourselves. Who knows how long they'll last? I'm hoping for forever, but he told me, hoping is dangerous. As if I need reminding.

I lick the vein on the side of his cock slowly. Ever the tease. He gasps and I can't help but smirk. Only I can get him worked up like this, he is only this responsive for me. Me and me alone. 

I finally take him into my mouth, the shape and feeling of him familiar. He lets out a breath. Relief. For once he's getting what he wants, happy that he has my full attention. I never usually comply this easily. I've been known to play with him for hours. Teasing him until there are tears in his eyes and his voice hoarse from begging. Hours of sucking, licking, biting, even just tracing areas of his skin. Paying attention to every inch of his body. Anywhere and everywhere but the place he wants the most. 

There's a thrill in working a person up through mere touch, especially when that person is Harry. Watching him hang on to every movement I make, begging me to touch because even though his own hands are free and unbound, nothing can compare to the touch of my hands on him, claiming him in the best of ways.

I start bobbing my head to take him deeper, my hands reaching where my mouth cannot. There's not much time, but not much is needed anyway. It's been so long since we were last able to to do this, so long since we have been able to touch or even see each other. In the beginning, this was not a problem, but the flames are burning out of control, consuming further with every heart beat, flames licking my body like a cruel lover. I want them to stop but in the heat of the moment the pleasure is all too good, taking over my senses and overwhelming me. But when it's over, the flames that once caressed me will mock me as they leave. Showing what they can give but won't. At least I know that he would give, had he the choice. 

We shouldn't be doing this now. It's too risky, too many people nearby and no excuse should we be caught, but hewas so desperate. I couldn't refuse him. 

He's very close now, his grip is tightening and I can feel his muscles tensing. I work him faster, making sure to run my thumb along his vein everytime I pull up. His breathy moans go straight to my groin, I try to ignore them because there's little time but I feel myself fully hardening anyway. 

We've been too long, I need to finish this. I suck him down as deep and as hard as I dare go without choking. His whimpers are getting louder. Too loud. I focus my tongue on his vein and its enough. With a shudder he comes down my throat. I swallow without hesitation. I swallow out of practicality rather than sex, no traces can be left. 

I pull off and quickly palm myself to take of the edge whilst he redresses. He comes over and kisses me hard, his tongue licking deeply. I bring my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I feel myself falling into the moment and stop myself. If I don't stop now, it will only hurt more. 

I pull back and meet his eyes. No words are allowed. Goodbyes are never allowed, they cause nothing but pain. In an ideal world I would be able to lose myself in his green eyes and l surround myself in the warmth of his arms. But we are far from ideal. We are lucky to have whatever it is that we have. 

He leans forward slowly and presses a gentle kiss to my cheek. My eyes closed, his lips barely touch my cheek. The innocence of his kiss in a world like ours is so beautiful, almost painful. The fact that he thinks I am worthy of such a kiss brings tears to my eyes. I feel hope blooming and I try to contain it, the possibility of our happy ending playing in my mind. The urge to cry is getting too strong, I need to lock down my feelings. I breathe in shakily and swallow the hope. 

I slowly open my eyes and see an empty room. He is gone.


End file.
